Understanding
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Why did Michael go to the crashdown and start kissing Maria at the begining of Heatwave? A short M&M from Michael's PoV. PG for slight child abuse.


Understanding  
  
[A/N  
Why did Michael go to the crashdown and start making out with Maria, at the beginning of Heatwave?]  
  
"You good for nothing Jerk!" Hank's voice was slurred with alcohol as he yelled this at his foster child, who in turn ducked another punch from his flying fists.  
  
Hank continued to disparage him, all the time trying to physically hurt him as well. Michael managed to block most of his punches, but did get hit a couple of times.  
  
Finally, Hank passed out on the trailer's hard floor, his body falling to the ground with a loud thud. It sounded like music to Michael's ears as he looked with hatred at the large man, and then began to inspect his newest injuries.  
  
They were nothing too serious, and he forced himself to heal them. He got most of them, but was unable to stop his bloody nose.  
  
Not wanting to be around when Hank woke up, Michael grabbed a bloodstained towel that'd been used many times on occasions like this, and ran out the door.  
  
He had no idea where to go. If he went to Max and Isabel's, they would be sure to ask questions about why he had a bloody nose. He had no other friends except for them. Well, there were Liz and Maria, but Michael didn't trust them. Especially that Maria. She'd almost told the Sheriff on them, and that was only one of the recent close calls they'd experienced.  
  
Michael silently cursed at himself. Now that he'd started thinking about Maria, he was unable to stop. He smiled as he remembered her own smile, her laugh, the way her lips felt against his on that one time they'd kissed…  
  
He'd made up his mind. He had to see her. Now.  
  
He set off in a run towards the De Luca's, with out giving it a second thought. But as he stood under her bedroom window 10 minutes later, he wished he had.  
  
What was he going to say to her? 'Hi, I just got ruffed up by my father, and I don't know where to go. Can I stay here for a while?' Pathetic. Or even worse, he thought as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, what if she did let him in and didn't ask any questions? What if she was completely understanding? What if she just took one look at him, knew why he was here, knew what he needed, put her arms around him and kissed him?  
  
He laughed a bitter laugh at that thought. Like that would ever happen. Looking up at her room, he saw with a sinking heart that it was empty. She wasn't even there.  
  
It was probably for the best, he reflected with a sigh. He turned away, and let his feet take him where they wanted to.  
  
He wondered what it would be like if Maria had been there. He tried to picture what her bedroom was like. Probably posters of those dorky pop bands that everyone was crazy about and incense all over the place, he thought with a small smile.  
  
He looked up to see where he was, and saw the neon sign for the Crashdown in front of him.  
  
He tried the door, but found it locked. It must already be closed, he thought in annoyance.  
  
But there was no way he was going back to Hank and his insults, so he slowly and nervously made a fist. He raised it to knock, but stopped when it was inches away from connecting with the door.  
  
What was he doing? This was crazy! There was no way he could just knock and walk in all casual like. Especially with this bloody nose.  
  
He wiped some more liquid from his face in frustration, before pocketing the mangy towel. Sighing, he took a deep breath and made up his mind.  
  
The first knock was heard by know one, not even him. His fingers scarcely touched the door in a light hesitant tap.  
  
He sighed again, swallowed, and forced himself to knock again.  
  
This one was louder, too loud in his opinion. He wanted to run, to pretend that he'd never come here, to go somewhere, anywhere but here. But suddenly and with out warning, the door opened.  
  
For a second he didn't notice, but then he felt the cool air from the air conditioner on his body. He looked up to see someone standing in the doorway, looking slightly agitatedly at him.  
  
Maria. He stared longingly into her eyes, silently pleading for her to understand, to not ask questions, to have her hold him…  
  
And she did.  
  
Michael stared deeply into her eyes, and it was as though something passed between them.  
  
One second they were just looking at each other, and the next Michael felt arms gently rap themselves around him. He stepped closer to her, embracing her as well.  
  
Then they were kissing, and all of Michael's worries, all his doubts, his fears, everything melted away in a wirl of passion and new and unexpected emotions.  
  
He sighed with pleasure as he deepened the kiss. He knew he didn't deserve such happiness, and that he shouldn't be doing this. But it was what he'd needed. He'd needed for someone to hold him, to not ask questions, to just know what to do, to understand him.  
  
And that's exactly what Maria did.  
  
End  
  
[A/N  
Okay, was that lame or what? I'm new to the Roswell section here, so sorry if my fics aren't that good. I know Michael was probably OOC, and I'm sorry about that.  
  
Also, I've only read the transcripts of the episodes, so if I got some things wrong like how they looked at each other and such, that's why. Sorry. And I know that Michael probably didn't have a bloody nose, but that's just too bad. =)  
  
Well, thanks for readin!  
L_angel] 


End file.
